Candy Kisses
by prettykittie05
Summary: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own the story...YAY! Thank you everyone for the reviews! This is a Momiji and Tohru pairing and yes it does have to do with candies and kisses. My boyfriend inspired me when I wrote this. Hope you all enjoy it!


**Candy Kisses**

(I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own the story...YAY! Thank you everyone for the reviews!

This is a Momiji/Tohru pairing and yes it does have to do with candies and kisses. My boyfriend inspired me when I wrote this. Hope you all enjoy it!)

The bell rings. "Ok class, enjoy your weekend and don't forget to do your homework as well." the teacher announced. Everyone was gathering their things and running out of the class. Tohru picked up her bag and placed her books inside. "Ms. Honda are you ready to walk home?" Yuki asked her. "Oh I'm sorry Yuki, but Momiji asked me to wait for him after school was over. Something about showing me what he bought...I think." Yuki adjusted his backpack. "Oh alright. I'll see you at home later then?" Tohru nod her head in agreement. Yuki turned around and started walking out of the classroom.

As Tohru finish putting her backpack on her back, she saw Uo and Hana walking towards her. "Hey Tohru. Going home already?" Uo asked. "Not yet. I'm waiting for Momiji. He wanted to show me something that he bought." she told the girls. "Oh? That's cool. We were going to the mall. Hana saw something that gave her soothing electrical waves." Tohru turned her vision towards Hana. "Yes. I saw that they were having a grand opening that were giving away free tempura." Everything went silent between the three. "Well anyway, we'll see you later Tohru." Uo told her as she waved goodbye. "Uh ok. Be safe." Tohru waved back.

'Maybe I should wait for Momiji in front of the school...or maybe in the hallway.' She thought to herself. Soon the classroom was completely empty. Tohru looked out the window and saw everyone leaving. "I think I'll start walking through the hallway and see if I find Momiji. I do need to get home and make dinner." She turned around and started walking out of the classroom. The hallway seemed to have cleared out pretty quick. 'Maybe I should check Momiji's classroom and see if he is still there. Maybe he is there waiting for me instead.' she started walking towards Momiji's class. She finally arrived and took a peek in. 'It's empty. Maybe he is on his way to my class. I better go over there before he leaves.'

Tohru began running back to her class when suddenly...she ran into someone. POOF! "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she got up quickly and began bowing and apologizing. "Tohru! There you are!" Tohru stood straight again and her eyes widen. "Mo-Momiji?" Since he ran into her, it of course caused him to transformed. "AHH! We need to get out of here quickly before someone sees you!" Tohru grabbed Momiji and his clothes.

She ran down the hallway, through the gym doors and to the gym equipment room. "Huff, huff ... I ... hope no one...saw us." Momiji began to jump in her arms. "Let's do that again! That was fun!" A huge sweat drop came down from Tohru's head.

Within seconds...POOF!... "AHH!" Tohru turned around real fast and was red as a tomato. "Sorry about that Tohru. You never know when we transform." he told her giggling. As Momiji finished getting dressed, he took out a bag from his backpack. "Oh Tohru, this is what I wanted to show you that I bought. I wanted to share it with you only." He handed her the brown bag. As she placed her hand inside this bag, a smile began to grow on her face. "It's candy!" she pulled out a couple of gummy bears. "Yea isn't that great! I begged Haru to take me to get them yesterday." he told her.

Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand. "Hey why don't we go sit on top of the stage and eat them! Won't that be fun?" Tohru nod in agreement. Momiji lead her to the stage. He released her hand when they arrived and began running around. "It's feels great being up here." Tohru smiled at him. She made herself comfortable and sat on the stage. Momiji finally came to join her. He sat right in front of her so they can have the bag in front of each other. "Ok Tohru, you go first." he told her. She reached her hand in and took out a red gummy bear. "Look Momiji, a red gummy bear." just as she was about to place the gummy bear in her mouth, Momiji stopped her. "Wait Tohru!" She looked at him surprised. Momiji quickly put his hand in the bag a pulled out a gummy bear as well.

Tohru had her gummy bear facing him and he made his face hers. Momiji began to bring his closer. As Tohru continued watching him, she realized what he was doing. "Oh they look like there dancing Momiji." she told him. He smiled at her. "Yup. You're right Tohru." Momiji stopped the gummy bears from dancing and placed his in his mouth. "Yum!" Tohru did the same. Momiji reached in again and pulled out another gummy bear. He placed it on his nose. They both began to laugh. "My turn." Tohru said. She reached in and pulled out a gummy bear as well. She placed it on her nose just like he did. They began to laugh louder at each other. "You look funny Tohru." he told her laughing.

She continued to laugh. Tohru did not realize but Momiji got quiet and began to lean towards her. As soon as he was an inch away from her face, Tohru started to calm down and opened her eyes. "Momiji.." as she said his name, he moved in and grabbed the gummy bear that was on her nose with his lips. Tohru's face was bright red. Momiji sat back down, chewing the gummy bear. "Mmm. That gummy bear tasted better then the first one I had." Tohru placed her hands on her face. Momiji looked at her concerned. "Tohru, are you ok?" She nod her head at him. "I'm ok."

As they sat there in silence, Tohru noticed that Momiji still had his gummy bear on his nose. She took a big gulp and began to lean towards him too. Momiji's eyes widen as he saw her approach him. Then she did the same move that he did to her. Momiji's face was red. Tohru went back in her place and she was just finishing chewing the gummy bear. "Um..this gummy bear taste better then mines did." she told him in a soft tone.

Momiji began to dig his hand in the bag and take out a handful of gummy bears and stuff them in his mouth. His cheeks were puffed up. Tohru began laughing as him as he started to chew on the gummy bears in his mouth. She then grabbed some as well, and placed them in her mouth one by one.

As time went by, they continued playing and eating and laughing with each other. Momiji looked at his watch. "Aww." Tohru looked up at him. "What's wrong Momiji?" He looked at her and pouted. "It's almost time for us to go...and there is only two gummy bears left." Tohru's eyes widen when he said that. "We eat that many?" Momiji nod in agreement. "Oh I have an idea! I always wanted to try this with someone. But of course it has to be with a girl." Tohru seemed confused at what he was talking about.

Momiji reached in the bag and took out the last two gummy bears. "Ok Tohru, which one do you want?" There was a red one and a green one. Tohru picked the red one. "Ok. And I'll have the green one." Momiji told her. "Ok. The way to play this game is I place my gummy bear in your mouth like this.." he placed the gummy bear in her mouth. Tohru started to blush. "and then...I am suppose to get it." his voice became soft when he finished explaining the game. "I was told that this is called Candy Kisses." Tohru's eyes widen. Momiji and her sat there with both of their faces flushed.

Tohru still had her gummy bear in her hand and used the other hand to touch his. "Tohru?" he looked up at her. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks were still flushed. Momiji leaned into her face and took a deep breath. He finally placed his lips on hers. As they kissed each other, she felt something wet touch her lips. Tohru pulled back a little. "I'm sorry Tohru, but I have to do that to get the gummy bear. That's how I was told to play the game." Momiji felt that he offended Tohru trying to open her mouth with his tongue. "...ok. Let's try it again." she told him. When she said this to him, a warm feeling was growing in her stomach. It felt like..butterflies in her tummy.

Momiji started to lean close to her face again and placed his lips on hers. As they continued kissing, Momiji carefully began to rub his tongue on Tohru's lips. Tohru slowly began to open her mouth to let him enter her. Momiji's tongue slowly went in and he began to move his tongue in her mouth. He found her tongue and began to swirl his around hers. As they continued twirling their tongues playfully, Momiji found the gummy bear in her mouth. Carefully he moved the gummy bear to lay on top of his tongue and gently began to move away from Tohru.

Tohru still had her eyes closed. Momiji started to chew his gummy bear. "Mmm. Now this gummy bear taste the best." when he told Tohru this, she opened her eyes to look at him and her face became more red. She looked down at her hand and noticed that she still had her gummy bear in her hand. "I-I guess it's my turn." she said softly.

Momiji looked into her eyes. "Tohru? Thank you." Tohru smiled at Momiji. "For what." "When I first was told that you were living with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo...the fact that an outsider from our family knew our secret, made me feel so happy. And then, when I finally got the chance to meet you, I couldn't believe how cute you are." As Momiji was telling her this, Tohru covered her face in embarassment. Momiji noticed this and a smile grew on his face. "Also..." he continued talking. "I also began to think, how would it feel to...give you a kiss." When he said this, she slowly removed her hands away from her face.

Tohru looked down at her hand again. She closed her hand where the gummy bear was in. "I still have one more gummy bear left." Momiji looked at her hand and saw the gummy bear. Tohru lifted her hand and placed it over Momiji's mouth. He smiled and opened his mouth to let her put the gummy bear inside. Tohru placed her hand on her lap and just kept her eyes on Momiji's lips. Momiji was looking at Tohru waiting for her to move.

"Umm Tohru, you're suppose to...kiss me now." When he said this, Tohru's face began to blush. "Umm I know...I'm just..." As she was about to finish talking, Momiji leaned into her face and placed his forehead on hers. Tohru was startled by this. "Tohru, would you like me to make the first move?" he whispered to her. "I'll do it." she whispered back.

Momiji moved his head back a little and Tohru began to lean close to his face. She then gently placed her lips on his. As she kissed him, he slowly began to open his mouth. Tohru felt him do this and she replied by opening her mouth a little as well. She then carefully moved her tongue into his mouth. When Momiji felt this, he started to move his tongue so he was able to touch hers. Instead of Tohru enjoying the kiss, she seemed to be interested in just finding the gummy bear. Finally she found it and moved it so it would be on her tongue. She began to slowly move away from Momiji.

When she did this, Momiji's eyes opened up and grabbed Tohru by her hands. "Please wait." he told her. Tohru stopped and looked at Momiji. She began to chew the gummy bear and swallowed it. "I...would like to continue kissing you. Is that ok with you Tohru?" he asked her shyly. Tohru turned her hands around so Momiji's hands were in hers. She closed her eyes and Momiji leaned in to kiss her.

This time the kiss was different since there was no gummy bears involved. Momiji was being a little more passionate towards Tohru. He moved his hands out of Tohru's and placed them on her face. Tohru placed her hands on his shoulders. As they continued kissing, Momiji slipped his tongue into her mouth and Tohru did the same to him.

Tohru let out a soft moan. When Momiji heard this, he moved away from the kiss and then tilted his head and placed his lips on her jaw. As he did this, Tohru gripped his shoulders a little more. He began to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck. Momiji stayed on her neck and started suck gently. Tohru let out another moan. "Momiji...how did you...learn to do this?" she asked between her heavy breathing. He lifted his head a little. "I'm just going with my feelings."

Tohru ran her hands through Momiji's hair as he continued working on her neck. Momiji lifted his head again. "Tohru, am I doing a good job?" he whispered to her. "Yes..." her answer was released with a moan. Momiji pulled away and returned to Tohru's lips. When he did this, Tohru quickly placed her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist.

Just as they were closing the gap between their bodies..POOF! "Oh my!" Tohru yelled out in surprise. Momiji had turned into his rabbit form and was sitting on top of his clothes. Tohru began to giggle and Momiji followed along as well. "Well, we better get going." As Momiji said this, POOF! he transformed back. Tohru covered her eyes with her hands to give Momiji some privacy. When she looked, Momiji was done getting dressed and was standing up in front of her with his hand extended. "Shall we get going?" he told her with a big smile on his face. Tohru looked up at him , smiled and extended her hand to place it in his.

As they made their way out of the school gym, Momiji pulled Tohru's hand so she can get closer to him and placed a kiss on her cheek. "That was fun. I hope we can do this again Tohru." he told her. When she heard this, her face began to glow in a pink hue. As they continued walking out, there was a car waiting in the front of the school.

"Hatori!" Momiji yelled out. He was still holding her hand as they were approaching the car. "Momiji, so this is where you were. It's time to go home now. Your father was wondering where you were." Momiji smiled at Hatori. "By the way, Tohru would like a ride home?" Hatori asked her. Tohru looked up at him. " Oh no I'll be fine." "Come on Tohru. Come with us, come with us." Momiji began to pull her into the car. Tohru smiled at him. "Ok. I'll take your offer."

As they drove off, Momiji and Tohru were sitting in the backseat with smiles on their faces. Hatori took a glance through the read view mirror. "You two seem to be in such a good mood." Momiji looked up at Hatori when he said this. "We played a game together and it was really fun, right Tohru?" Tohru looked at Momiji. "Right." she told him back. "But next time we are going to play in Shigure's house, right Tohru?" She nod her head in agreement.

The End

Ok guys, let me hear those reviews! v v love & peace!


End file.
